2006-10-31
October 31, 2006 At Whateley The Halloween party, narrated by Jimmy T, a shifter and ghost talker. He's on the UltraViolent List because of a little incident where he threatened to eat someone. Note that the main events are split between The Devil's Dance and Insanity Prerequisite: Part 4 - Reincarnation - you need to read both to understand some of the character's sequences. Other pieces are scattered among several other stories. Part of the action is a confrontation between Team Kimba and the Power Rangers, both of who have come as the Tenchi Muyo crew. I'm not profiling most of the cameos of the various students' fights and reactions. There are simply too many.The Devil's Dance - Part AThe Devil's Dance - Part B Out at "Alpha Seven", Bug Hunt One (Whateley Security) finds the very large hole that now opens outwards from the center of the three-inch thick metal plate. In front of it, a dark puddle of blood. "Something with wings", maybe called 'Opener of Ways', is loose, but the cave isn't empty. Something has been left for anyone who comes looking. From there, Rev. Englund is guiding the team to The Crypt when they encounter something smelling of gunpowder. At some indefinite point later, whatever IT is, it's in a pit and annoyed.The Devil's Dance - Part B The party starts off fine, with some nasty meddling by the Alphas, and then is crashed by the Chessmaster's forces. There are three different forces involved: the Chessmen, a group of cyborgs which are the Chessmaster's personal force; the Sabertooths, a group of Syndicate elite forces that are Dragonslayer wannabees; and the Tiger Guard. The first wave is headed by Deathlist, who is one of Lady Astarte's old enemies, and commanded by the Chessmaster, who is a major probability forecaster and who has a fixation on outdoing Mrs. P.Insanity Prerequisite: Part 4 - Reincarnation The attackers use a sonic weapon, (courtesy of Nimbus), to immobilize most of the students and teachers, and a second one to immobilize Fubar. The Alphas turn out to be one of the major sets of traitors. A few students turn out to be immune (or at least able to function somewhat) to the sonic weapon, including Chaka, Tennyo, Chou, Sara, Vox, Screech and Axel. Screech and Axel destroy the first sonic weapon, and Tennyo finishes the job just as the second wave of attackers arrives. Jimmy T. gets the sonic weapon on Hawthorne that was immobilizing Fubar and then deals with a couple of mercs that are trying to take Fubar down. Fub is almost out of it, but Jimmy T. manages to get him to send an emergency call through to ARC via Berlin. Meanwhile Tennyo takes out one of the second wave of dropships, and most of the fliers start harassing the ships en masse. (NOTE- elsewhere it's said that Fubar was immobilized by something that released a thousand souls and overwhelmed him.) Lady Astarte and Deathlist have a major battle. Deathlist's prepared program (the Antagonist Response List) for handling enemies is messed up by Clover, who's a probability manipulator. Carson eventually manages to pound most of Deathlist into scrap metal, but his essential parts teleport out when the Chessmaster hits the “bug out” switch. Sara leads one of the invading teams, including the Goobers, off through the forest and toward an old, ruined mill (or something). Sara and Sarah have their climactic battle at the old mill. Rumors that it demonstrated the awesome power of a box of Ramen noodles to stop an Orichalcum blade are utterly unfounded.This story will most likely not be written. See interview with Dr. Bender. Ayla is at the Halloween party. Vox came as Black Canary. Once Screech and Tennyo took out Nimbus' gadget the rest of the kids started killing Syndicate mercenaries. She discovers that Poe has a huge hole in it, which Mrs. Horton and several kids are calmly fixing.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 7 - The Cattle of Geryon Adriane and Kayleigh are having a wonderful time when the Chessmen crash the party. Adriane disintegrates two of them while escaping, and disintegrates two more at the entrance to the gym, where they're rounding up and holding students. Anvil sees what he does, which presumably shifts his perception of the situation.The Problem with Power The ready response team from the ARClight military satellite responds to the emergency call as Terror (one of Deathlist's special troops) kills Caitlin "Backdraft", Erik "Hijacker" Mahren's fiancée. Erik goes berserk. The forces of evil are routed, but not before Chessmaster stares in horror at his probabilities going totally blank in early 2008. The school gets the students together in the miraculously surviving Crystal Hall. What's left of Nyarlathotep escapes, presumably under the real Nyarlathotep's influence. Note – this takes place earlier according to a different story. At ARC At ARC: Nothing of significance happens with Merry. ARC is on high alert all night because of the mess at Whateley.The More, the Merrier - Part C At Tampa, Floida In Tampa, FL. Jack Rizeppi and Dee have a wild night after Dee takes something to enhance the experience. Jack chews her out about how a drug trip with a shifter who's modeling her fantasies can be deadly - if you're lucky.Ultimate Disguise At Cincinatti, Ohio Lauren and Stacy Conrad finalize their preparations for the Halloween party. Dark Claw delivers the two sacrificial victims that Lady Jettatura has ordered. She uses the first one to call up the Green Witch's family demonic patron and get a demon that the Green Witch had banished years previously. The decrepit Major calls his mystic word: ABAMAGA, and the wreck of an old man turns into Major Terror! Then he creates four terror dogs. Lady Jettatura and Major Terror use the second sacrificial victim to create a crocodile man who appears to be an Egyptian Crocodile God, Sobek. Lady Jettatura has to subdue him with a mystic artifact.Silver Linings: Part 4 The party at Mansfield school starts with an invasion of first graders. Then the attack begins. Silver Ghost disguises herself as Supergirl and joins the fight. After a major back and forth, she manages to steal the ankh that Lady Jettatura is using to keep Sobek under control. SPECTRUM appears to have switched identities for the fight, eventually confusing the plans to subdue them. Lady Jettatura and Major Terror escape.Silver Linings: Part 5 The Green Witch discusses the fight with Dr. Merlin, and says that some things just seem to be way too hot to keep in her own vault, including several things she got off of Lady Jettatura and minions. She also thinks Lady J. may have planted mystical traps in them so she can raid the vault. She asks if he knows anywhere really secure. He suggests Whateley. She goes: "What's a Whateley?" (This may have happened the next day, but probably not later.) References See also *October 2006 calendar *Previous day *Following day Category:Timeline